


Transmutes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Canon - First Anime, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Depression, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  She’s still dealing with having been left behind.<br/>Disclaimer:  So very not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmutes

For someone who isn’t an alchemist, she feels as if she knows far too much about that particular science. Equivalent Exchange, as far as she is concerned, may not be – so far, it seems the world has taken and taken, and not offered that much in return. Her parents were taken from her by orders of the military, and while she no longer blames the man who killed them, her trust in the military and the governing body of her country is still lost. The same man took the boys who were almost her brothers from her, but alchemy claimed them long before he did, and now, alchemy has taken them from her for good.

She’s been told her safety is the exchange for losing them, but she doesn’t believe it. It sounds more like someone telling her stories. She’s so tired of the stories, tired of being safe. Moreover, she’s tired of being alone. The weariness translates itself from her heart down into her bones, dragging at her like the links of an iron chain, until, if she had no reason to rise in the morning, she would lie in bed all through the day.

It takes time for sorrow to transmute into something else. She knows it will happen, sooner or later. She will shed this lethargy, and the dressings covering the wounds she carries deep inside will slough away, even though she knows some wounds never heal.

They’re together, she reminds herself, which was the thing they most wanted – to be together, in their bodies. The thought doesn’t bring her comfort, not yet, but maybe, some day, it will, and then, her healing will be as complete as it can be, while she still misses them. After all, there’s no equivalency for the void in her heart.


End file.
